De Novo
by HaruSpringtime
Summary: De Novo; it is Latin phrase for starting anew and that was exactly what Jasmine—now Chiharu had yearned for in Japan, a hotspot of mutant-friendly activity. Barely escaping from the mutant discrimination and people who want to use her for their own gain; she finds brief sanctuary in Musutafu. However, her serenity is disturbed, and she finds herself uprooted.
1. Chapter 1

_De Novo; it is Latin phrase for starting anew and that was exactly what Jasmine—now Chiharu had yearned for in Japan, a hotspot of mutant-friendly activity. Barely escaping from the mutant discrimination and people who want to use her for their own gain; she finds brief sanctuary in Musutafu. However, her serenity is disturbed, and she finds herself uprooted when she shows off her mutant abilities to the wrong person._

1

Flashlights. Searchlights. Screaming. Gunshots. Blood.

Eyes flying open, she woke up with a silent gasp.

Feeling a heavy weight against her chest, she didn't have to look down to guess Laura had snuck into her bed in the middle of the night. Threading her fingers through her hair, she could feel Laura's body practically vibrate through the impact of her purr. Checking the clock on the nightstand, she saw she had about three minutes until she had to get up officially.

Settling back onto her pillow, she closed her eyes for a moment. Exhaling loudly through her nose, she immediately rose. Untangling herself from Hotaru's arms, she silenced her alarm clock and made her way to the bathroom. She cursed herself for sleeping in, she finished through her usual morning routine, she tied up her thick raven hair. She went back to her bedroom, gently nudging her shoulder, Chiharu reflexively jumps back as two adamantium claws rapidly swiped at her. Trying again, she called in a soft tone "Hotaru it's time to get up. I need to head to work soon." Stroking her thumb over the bridge of skin between her brows, the seven-year-old brunette groggily blinked up at her. Smiling, Chiharu softly requested her to get ready before heading downstairs to make a quick meal.

Placing a plate of omelet, rice, and fish onto the table, a sleepy Hotaru slipped into her seat and began shoveling food into her mouth. Chuckling lightly, Chiharu went around and pressed a kiss against her right temple before heading upstairs. Quickly shimming into a pair of black mesh leggings, a loose ivory crop top, and a lightweight olive-green sports hoodie; she made her way back to the kitchen to find Hotaru placing her dishes into the sink.

Nudging her with her hip, "why don't you get changed and we'll get ready to head out." Hotaru quickly nodded before scampering upstairs to her room. Making quick work of the dishes, she dried her hands and made her way to the front door. Rolling up her sleeves, she instantly began to equip herself; strapping twin dagger sheaths to the back of both her arms, small pocket knife tucked in her right bra cup and a bright pink taser in her back pocket. A small hand tapped her hip and Chiharu turned to see Hotaru ready; black jeans, plain white top, jean jacket, black converse and a small shoulder purse strapped across her body.

Chiharu barely contained her snickers, taking note of how similar their outfits matched as she slipped into a pair of pastel adidas sneakers. Grabbing her keys, both girls grabbed their respective pastel open-face helmets. Stradling the Peugeot Speedfight 4 parked right outside, she started the moped, waiting for the two arms to secure around her waist. Releasing the stand, the two zipped off to the Tatooin Shopping District.

It was easy finding a parking space between two vehicles and soon Chiharu and Hotaru were making their way down the busy street. Usually the duo would do their weekly shopping in the morning when everyone was a work or at school, but unfortunately, it seemed both girls would sleep through the alarm finding themselves swimming through the masses.

Quickly grasping onto Hotaru's hand, the dark-haired girl weaved her way skillfully through the crowd easily pinpointing the stores they needed to go to. Walking into the local grocery market, she immediately strode straight to the unoccupied clerk busy sorting through tickets and sale markers. Humming a familiar tune, the clerk looked up and he perked up almost instantly when he saw the two before him. The man reached under the counter, pulling out a large brown paper bag already filled with groceries. Handing her the large bag, and after checking if everything she requested was there, Chiharu gave Hotaru a curt nod.

The young child reached into her purse, pulling out a vial of clear liquid and a ripped piece of parchment paper. She handed both items to the clerk, who was looking overjoyed and hopeful. Stepping back, the man bowed lowly his voice shaking as he sputtered a watery thank-you.

Shifting from one leg to another, Chiharu grew uncomfortable when the man began to spew out praises and deepest gratitude. Waving her hand in front of her, she replied: "it's fine, it is the least I could do for you." Almost instantly the man began to bawl, crying over her humbleness. In response Chiharu grabbed Hotaru's shoulder, spinning the girl around and walked towards the exit with the paper bag in tow. Calling over her shoulder to remind the man to follow the directions exactly and nodding to a few other clerks, they made their exit.

The two hadn't made three steps outside when thick smoke assaulted their senses. Instantly they covered their noses, the younger pulling up the collar of her shirt over her nose as the gas affected her unusually keen sense of smell.

Chiharu grabbed her hand, pulling the girl to the side and out of the way of the stampede of people running to get away from whatever. "We have to get out of here" she shouted admits the panic, her grip tightening around Hotaru's hand. Before she could take a step to the exit, she was tugged back. Looking down, she watched as Hotaru shake her head, jerking her head back to the grocery store. Following her gaze, she caught a spotted the grocery store occupants cowering on the floor, catching a glimpse of young mother fearfully hugging a toddler to her chest.

Turning back to the brunette beside her, she tensed as the young girl look up at her expectantly. For a moment or two, they stared at each other. It wasn't until Chiharu sigh, her body becoming lax. "Fine," she mumbled and Hotaru shot her a rare triumphant grin. Running back into the store, both pinkie fingers flew up into her mouth and she whistled sharply. "Hey!" she called from the front entrance. "I need everyone to huddle up in the middle. Stay away from the windows and doors." Pointing to the clerks, she instructed them to gather all the water jugs and bottle and keep it near. Bracing herself, she leaped up and grabbed onto the metal screen, dragging it down with forceful might. "Don't worry," she gazed at the people pointedly, "-everything is going to be fine and I will come back for you when everything is over."

Behind her, Hotaru gave an awkward thumb up just before she closed the shop. It was her luck that she sealed the place in time as the tall white-haired man flew by, making contact into the screen.

Whirling around, her eyes and eyebrows shot up, at the complete chaos around them. The fire was everywhere, the air was thick with smoke and smog, broken glass laid about and costumed heroes blundering around. In amidst of everything stood looming seven to eight-foot-tall tower of sludgy green slime. It's body completely composed of slime; except for the two round eyes, two rows of white teeth and the screaming middle school boy wrapped in the midsection.

She was pretty far away and couldn't make out his words, but she could discern he was a hostage. Sweeping her head around, she spotted an ice cream creamery shop just across the street. In the storefront window, she spotted a few of three tanks of liquid nitrogen and she got an idea.

Crouching down, she quickly whispered her plan to Hotaru, who nodded in agreement. Reaching into her bag, the young girl pulled out four small vials filled with dark crimson liquid. Chiharu grinned, smashing one of the vials onto a piece of broken concrete, smearing the liquid onto the rough surface.

"Hey!" she shouted, picking up the large piece of concrete and chucking it to the slimeball. She aimed for the largest spot of green and grinned as it made contact. She then ran towards the ice creamery, on hand encasing her fist as she rammed her elbow straight into the glass, shattering it. As she did, she did not get a chance to witness the chunk of concrete sinking into the body of slime, steam beginning to rise from the green ooze and the sludge man began to howl in pain.

A loud snarl arose, and the slime mass whirled to face her. A vicious smile crossed her face and jerking her arms downwards, her foot-long daggers slipping past the sheathes and into her hands. Standing over the broken glass, she bent her knees raising both daggers in front of her. Jerking her head, she gestured for the towering sludge to come after her with a cocky smirk.

Her smirk widened as he took the bait; stepping forward and stretching an arm of slime her way. Holding her breath, she waited a moment or two, watching as the arm got closer and closer. Just as the arm came inches away from her figure, she screamed "Now!"

A flash of silver streaked across the air, cutting across the tanks of liquid nitrogen. She leaped out of the way, the sludge missing her by inches and contacting with the nitrogen. Landing onto the broken glass, she scrambled into her feet running to aid Hotaru.

Using her two vials, the brunette coated her adamantium claws with the red liquid. Letting out a roaring cry, she used it hack away the slime around the hostage, the sludge steaming away from his body to release him. The boy collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. Turning onto his back, he glanced at the little girl who saved him from suffocation. "Oi, midget-" he rasped reaching a hand out to her.

Suddenly a foreign hand grasped his, hauling him to his feet. Another scooped around the midget's thighs, pulling her up and over a shoulder. With the stranger's hand still grasping his, she began to tug him away from the scene and the two began to run away from the scene.

An ear-piercing scream of agony split into the air and he looked back to see the remaining mass of sludge begin to bubble and boil furiously. He blinked and the screaming stopped, the sludge frozen completely solid.


	2. Chapter 2

Her breathing came out short and rapid attempting to catch her breath as she gazed up at the towering completely frozen figure. Taking a moment to look to her left; the spiky blond boy slumped on the concrete, panting heavily his uniform still sticky and slick with leftover sludge. She took another moment to check Hotaru, who laid slumped against her chest. Her cheek smushed against her heart, listening to the flutter of adrenaline rush through her veins, brown hair sticky with grime and sweat. She took note that her claws retracted leaving her knuckles caked with her blood. She watched as her regeneration factor kick in, already mending the damaged skin.

Licking her lips, she turned left-leaning her head closer to the spiky blond. Ignoring his hostile "what", she pressed her lips against the corner of his right eyebrow. Turning again, she missed the dark flush that erupted on his face, and she pressed another wet kiss against Hotaru's temple. The kisses were extra insurance of any lingering damage sustained on either.

Standing up, she staggered through the rubble and destruction, the self-defense of the hostage caused much more damage than the actual perpetrator. A sudden hulking shadow was cast over her figure and she glanced up seeing the face of a familiar hundred-watt smile so prominently advertised on television. The number one hero opened his mouth and she could already feel the dread of the string of booming praises that flew out his lips.

However, she barely spared him a glance and before he could utter a single word, she breezed passed him even going as far as to lift up his outstretched arm, so she could duck under it. She kept walking until she pulled to a stop in front of a dented storefront. Crouching down, she grabbed the edge of the metallic screen heaving the barrier up and over, instantly meeting dozen wide-eyed stares. She jerked her head outside, taking a few steps back for the people to escape. Staying silent, she brushed past the bodies, clamoring with praise and gratitude, reaching over to the seven-year-old. Thankfully Hotaru had collected her daggers beforehand, to which she hid under her denim jacket and she scooped her up into her arms. She felt Hotaru nuzzle her head into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

Flipping up the hood of her hoodie, she ducked back into the growing throng of media and fans.

Yagi turned towards the camera bringing a broad, toothy smile to his face, waving away the numerous different microphones thrust into his face. As he answered their questions, his mind kept wandering back to the dual dagger wielding vigilante. Laughing boisterously to cover his absentmindedness, his eyes scanning through the crowd trying to identify the hero of the hour, but she and her ward seemed to have disappeared completely. Frowning internally, he wished he had caught up with her before her disappearing act. He admired her sudden courage and humility when she didn't stick around for the flashing cameras and newscasters.

He pondered on the thought of she being a sign, the young woman looked like a prime example of what he was looking for and an excellent candidate to inherit One for All.

* * *

It had taken over a month to track the young woman down.

One second it would seem almost like he'd caught up to her, and then the next she's slipped out of his grasp like a slimy eel. He was thankful he had asked his fellow teachers at Yūei Academy for assistance.

Although he had already chosen young Midoriya, Izuku as his next successor, he still felt the need to look for the young vigilante. It was proving difficult; for neither she or her ward registered with the national database, nor had any records at the police station. It did not look like either attended school and although the vigilante visited the local free clinic often, she did not have any medical records on file.

If it weren't for an anonymous tip; he wouldn't have found himself in front of an abandoned apartment complex in a shady looking neighborhood accompanied by Nezu and Aizawa, Shōta

The door was left open and Aizawa was the one to take lead. Slowly pushing the door open, he took a step inside. Scanning the layout, it was a quaint apartment, though bare. The place was furnished with hardwood floors, the walls colored with a soft beige. The sitting room contained only a small bookshelf pushed in the far corner, a fluffy faux fur rug and a large gray modular sofa just before it. Aizawa instantly zeroed in on the small body sprawled against the arm of the sofa. Striding closer, the figure began to take shape of a small child, probably a second year in elementary school at most. Judging from the bareness of her face, he would judge that the girl was not of Japanese descent; the texture of lightness was different than many fair skinned people he had encountered and hair a deep chestnut brown. Her eyes were and breathing rising slowly yet steadily, he surmised she fell asleep before realizing the front door was still open.

Reaching out, he grasped her shoulder and gave it a slight shake.

It was almost instantaneous, a small pair of hands shot out and a gleam of something metallic shone against the artificial lighting. With widened eyes, Aizawa leaped backward his eyes flashing red as his quirk activated, disheveled black hair already beginning to stand on end. The child took advantage of his startled stance, using his momentum to ram him onto the floor

The back of his head slammed against the hardwood floor and it left him in a slight daze and pain, his quirk unconsciously deactivated. He could hear a quiet noise that sounded like ripping flesh and he blinked rapidly, attempting to rid of the black spots that blotted his vision, his ears straining to hear what he could not see. Just as his sight cleared he watched just in time as a fist came straight at his face, two sharp, gleaming, metallic claws on either side of the knuckles aiming straight at his eyes.

Suddenly a hand shot out, wrapping around the smaller hand, halting the sharp points just centimeters before it could make contact with his pupils. Trailing his eyes upward, he saw that the hand that saved him belong to a much older girl, looking to be in the middle in her teenage years or later. Her face was stony, mouth moving to talk with the child, yet he couldn't hear a single murmur. Straining his eyes, he tried to look around for his fellow teachers and he froze.

Yagi's All Might form had deflated completely to his skeletal self, though he thought it wasn't possible since he had a good hour left. Both he and Nezu were both pressed up against the wall with both their hands in the air. Before they stood a nine-year-old boy, with wielding a long knife aiming straight under Yagi's waistline. Behind him stood a short older woman holding a shining silver revolver rather shakily, the only sign of her nervousness and hidden anxiety.

Something cold and smooth brushed under his chin and Aizawa was jerked away from his observations when he felt the familiar end of a pistol point just under his chin. Following the firearm, his eyes trailed up a toned bronze arm, up well-defined muscles, a black strap under a white strap occupied bare shoulders, to full lips pulling into a frown, dark eyebrows arched and completely unamused.

Her hair was like a midnight river that cascaded down her crown in a sopping wet tangled mess. It looked like she had just finished showering, cheeks the shade of rouge and her hair was still dripping droplets of water.

"So," her voice was soft, smooth and unwavering appearing to show a hint of nervousness or fear, very unlike her older companion. She pressed the gun upwards, just under his jawline. "You three must have no sense of self-preservation or complete dumbasses, thinking to break into our home like this?"

It was silent for a solid three seconds, and Nezu broke it with a burst of laughter. His beady eyes closed and body shaking with mirth.

The boy shot a bewildered look at the large laughing mouse, before glancing at the younger woman for further instructions. After watching her shake her head, the boy nodded, confusion melting from his face to a more determined one puffing up into his stance.

Nezu's laughter eventually died and he shook his head, giving the dark-haired woman a smile. "Miss, I believe we have gotten off the wrong foot" he spoke all too cheerily for Aizawa's opinion. "How about we start again?" Gesturing to the pro-heroes, "My colleagues; the man you're sitting on is the underground pro-hero Eraserhead, and the man you have up against the wall is our number-one pro-hero All Might."

Yagi shot the rodent an incredulous look, jaw going slack at blatantly revealing his innermost secret to a bunch of civilians holding them at gunpoint; to which Nezu ignored.

"Forgive my appearance, I could be a bear, a dog, a mouse, who knows; but my name is Nezu. I am also referred to as Mr. Principle of U.A. High!" He made sure to direct all his comments to the younger woman holding the gun to Aizawa's throat, determining her as the leader of the foursome. Stretching his arms up wide, he exclaimed enthusiastically, "-and I'd like to extend an invitation," he gave her a wide toothy smile.

Her eyes widened demonstrating her surprise for a split half-second before narrowing. Staring at him for what seemed like an eternity, searching his beady eyes to detect any lies in his words. "Alright," she spoke flatly, seemingly satisfied for what she found, and she hopped off the disheveled haired pro-hero. "Let's talk."

Aizawa sat up slowly, blood rushing back to his head and he could already feel a bump begin to form. He blinked and the firearm the young woman was holding disappeared seemingly into thin air. His eyes raked her figure and he couldn't see the firearm anywhere on her body. He scowled, wondering if it were a quirk of hers.

The older woman disappeared into the kitchen and the dark raven-haired woman sat in the middle of the gray couch the youngest two of the room joined her. The youngest occupied her right side, burrowing into her side, legs folded and tucked under herself while the boy collapsed on her other side, he didn't curl up against her and although he didn't seek physical reassurance like the girl, he did reach out to clutch the end of her shirt. It was like a perfect picture of the perfect family and Aizawa almost felt guilty for intruding.

"How did you know about my injury?" Yagi couldn't help but blurt out, interjecting into the silence. The burst caused his insides to curl and he coughed violently, blood spurting from his jaw.

She gave him a sidelong glance. He flushed when she eyed the blood dripping from his chin and he hastily tried wiping it with the back of his hand. "I didn't," she said simply. "I've seen you on television and noticed you favor your right side slightly. The way you posture yourself indicated you were hurting around the area just below the ribcage and I took a shot," she shrugged her shoulders, shifting onto one side.

"So, what?" Aizawa frowned, unsatisfied with her answer whilst Yagi look stupidly incredulous for the second time that hour. "-you just got lucky?"

Arching an eyebrow at his sarcastic tone, she shrugged her shoulders. "With the way, my life turned out, I guess I'm bound to be due to a bit of luck" and she shot them a wry smile, leaving them wondering the meaning behind her words.

* * *

Bonus [1]:

"GUAAAHH!" a loud guttural war-cry resonated down the hall and the front door slammed against the wall, the strength of the blow shook the wall. A tall thin man erupted through the open door whipping out his cane threateningly, eyes narrowed and lips curling up into a snarl.

The children and women relaxed, already recognizing the familiar scream of their friend. The heroes, however, tensed; Aizawa sliding into a defensive stance and Yagi's figure beginning to fluff up into his All Might demeanor.

Rolling her eyes, Chiharu jabbed her arm forward, striking against Yagi's left side effectively deflating him before he could transform fully. Almost instantly he crumbled like wet paper, hands flying to his injured side as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"WHO THE FUCK THERE?!"

Turning her attention back to the man wielding his cane like a baseball bat, she stuck two fingers into her mouth and whistled sharply. "Hey Devon [1]!" she called waving her hand to catch the man's attention. "It's all good here, we got it covered," Aizawa relaxed his stance, slightly annoyed at how nonchalant her tone and demeanor were at the intruder. "This is Devon, our landlord."

He raised his eyebrows and straightened. He lowered his cane back onto the floor and he straightened the wrinkles in his lavender button top and matching slacks. "Hey there baby girl!" he chirped, and all tension and hostility evaporated. "I didn't see you there," he chortled airily like he hadn't tried to assault them with a cane a few seconds early. "Oh, by the by," he stopped gazed at each one of them pointedly. "-have any of you seen a four-foot five purple beard?"

* * *

[1] A scenario I wanted to write or include but decided to go another way.

[2] Devon pronounced like "Dee-von", not "Devin". Do you guys recognize this character? He is definitely my favorite!


End file.
